1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflation apparatus, particularly to an inflation apparatus which is adapted to be installed on a wheel of a vehicle such that the tire of the wheel can be inflated if required while the vehicle is moving.
2. The Prior Arts
Traveling on rough land or long-distance usually increases the damage to vehicle tires. Especially when driving through a deserted area, the wheel may encounter several problems, such as tire leakage or flat tire. It is relatively difficult to find a suitable place to repair the tires and it is unlikely for the drivers to have a vehicle-mounted inflation apparatus onboard all the time, which is generally large in size. FIGS. 1 and 2 respectively are cross-sectional views of a conventional tire explosion prevention device 1 mounted on a vehicle wheel. A tire 2 is mounted on a wheel rim 4 of the vehicle wheel, which includes a wheel rim 4, a tire 2 sleeved around the wheel rim 4, and a filling device 5. When the tire 2 is punctured or flattened, a filling material 6 is sprayed out of the filling device 5 to fill the tire 2 so as to strengthen the entire structure and safety of the vehicle wheel.
However, the conventional tire explosion prevention device 1 has several disadvantages. First, an explosion prevention material must be placed in the wheel in advance, which increases the weight of the wheel and affects the ordinary traveling. In case the tire of a moving vehicle blows out during the driving, repairing cannot be conducted immediately, hence the effects are not good in practice. Second, even if the vehicle with blowout tire can be driven to a repairing center to remove the wheel, the filling material 6, which is a chemical material, is adhered securely to the tire 2 and the wheel rim 4, resulting in relatively difficult to clean them. Furthermore, the damage on the tire 2 may not be repairable for further use.
In addition, a vehicle-mounted inflation apparatus requires a power equipment and a gas tank, which occupy a larger space and weight, resulting in high cost and inconvenience for practical use.
Due to above-mentioned disadvantages, the inventor of the present application believes that there is an urgent need to improve the conventional tire explosion prevention device and the vehicle-mounted inflation apparatus, hence leading to the present invention.